


wardens

by CheshiNeko



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshiNeko/pseuds/CheshiNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little sketch of wardens i didnt draw much (yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	wardens

Norah Surana, u3

 

Aleksandra (Sandra) Amell, u4, & Faelan Brosca, u6

 

Talys Mahariel, u5

 

Kendra Tabris, u7

 

Einar Kader, u9; Lenah Caron, u10; Engilram Andras, u8


End file.
